Royalty In Love
by kittykittens124
Summary: This story is told in cadence's point of view. When Cadence finds out Luna has never 'done it' will she have a solution to Luna's problem. Please be aware this is a clopfic enjoy
1. Chapter 1- Sunny days

A Royal Three

It was a perfect afternoon- celestia's golden sun beat down on canterlot making it radiant and beautiful. Ponies basked in the sunlight whilst others enjoyed a relaxing day at the Canterlot pool. Pity it had to be ruined by Celestia herself. Since both me and shining armour had the day off we decided to head down to some of Canterlot's most secluded fields to have some...private time I guess you could say. But instead of being out there with Shining I am now slowly making my way through the palace halls up to Celestia's study- Hooray.

The door to aunt celestia's study is grand. It is covered with masses of golden swirls with such intricate detail- much like the summer sun engraving is rays of heat onto the door itself. Being the alicorn that I am – I use my bright blue aurora to push down the handle before entering my aunts study. As I enter a quiet gasp leaves the mouth of one of my most hated enemies. Luna. Yes, Luna may be my aunt but that does not mean I have no right to hate her. On her first day back from her banishment – Luna flirted with shining armour all day. AND HE ENJOYED IT. Luna bit his ear, stroked his mane and even gave him a few pecks on the lips. It took shining one whole day to tell Luna we were engaged, even after that she still didn't care. Luna maybe a couple thousand years old but since she's been on the moon she hasn't aged a day over 23. In looks that is- she even acts my age too!

''Luna'' I hissed

''Mi Amore Cadneza'' She hissed back

Luna knows I hate it when she calls me that. It sounds too posh if you ask me. To my subjects I just want to be known as a friend, not some prissy hissy princess like _Luna. _Luna watches me like a hawk as I sink into the nearest seat.

'' Cadence and Luna, I have bought you here today to...'' Celestia's voice trailed off

All I can focus on is Luna. We continued to stare each other down a Celestia talked.

'' EH HEM!'' Celestia shouted

Luna's gaze turns from mine to aunt Celestia's in a heartbeat.

''Sorry Tia'' Luna said as she pushed a stray strand of her mane away from her face

''Sorry auntie'' I say in return

My aunt rose from her position on her chair to stand on her hooves. Unhurriedly she begun to walk over to a small mahogany shelf placed between two windows. Celestia paused once at her destination and used a hoof to grasp a tiny ornament. '' I have called you both here today –despite your disagreement- for one reason and one reason only'' Celestia placed the ornament down to pick up another '' to work on your struggling relationship''. Luna looked from Celestia to me and vies versa. I did the same.

'' Very funny Tia- I thought we ended the prank war yesterday'' Luna giggled

How naive can Luna be? Surely she would know by now that when Celestia has _that_ look on her face- She's _NOT _joking. '' I'm serious Luna'' Celestia implied and at that the giggling was silenced.

'' You two have been at each other's throats since the whole shining armour fiasco- so I took it upon myself to sort things out between you two'' Celestia continued

'' So what exactly have you done to 'sort things out'? '' I snarled.

Celestia drew back. I usually don't use that sort of tone with my aunt but I'm pretty ticked off about the fact that I was dragged away from a nice day with Shining for this.

'' Well Cadence'' my aunt hissed- using the same tone I did '' I have arranged for your schedules to be cleared and for you two to go into canterlot for the day''

Luna and I screamed in horror at that phrase

'' No, No – I am more than happy to keep the relationship Luna and I have now exactly how it is'' I proclaimed

'' Exactly'' Luna added '' surely you need someone to help you out with all of our work. Plus yours''

Celestia's face slapped on the most devious smile it had. ''I'm having twilight help out. Wouldn't want work to ruin your day out- no would we.'' She cooed

''Yes- I'd like that very much'' Luna muttered underneath her breath

'' Auntie- I know your trying to help... but Luna and I are as close as close already... see'' I explained pulling Luna into a hug and putting on the cheesiest smile ever.

'' Cadence you're not fooling anyone'' Celestia said scowling

'' I know'' I whined

'' The carriage will pick you up at 12:30pm precisely'' droned Celestia ''so be there''

Oh gosh – A whole day with Luna. How amusing as she would say


	2. Chapter 2 - A trip to canterlot

Chapter 2

The carriage arrived just as Celestia predicted. I clambered on before taking a seat next to the Princess of The Night. Luna wore her usual attire; a deep blue breast plate, a deep blue tiara encrusted with silver gems and her silver shoes. However she looked different. Then it hit me. Her mane wasn't flowing as usual. Instead it was matte like mine except high up in pony tail held by one big moon shaped clip. I must've been staring because Luna turned to face me with a scowl.

''oh sorry'' I said averting my eyes

'' Um... It's ok'' was Luna's reply. Huh? that wasn't snippy at all.

'' I hope you don't mind me asking but... why is your mane up like that?''

Luna's gaze turned from the window to me. She let out a deep sigh

'' If you must know'' she paused '' Celestia thought if I had a new look ponies would feel as if they could approach me'' Luna sighed once more before turning away again

'' I see'' sometimes I feel bad for Luna. Every Pony is always wanting to change her and it's not fair. Can't she just be who she wants to be?. If any pony tried to change me I'd give 'em a zap of my magic and they'll fall head over hooves for me but sadly my magic dosen't work that way. CURSE YOU CELESTIA!

Moments passed as we finally landed in the town square. It wasn't that far off the castle so I was confused as to why Luna and I didn't just fly. We both thanked the guards as they took off for the castle. Luna and I stood in silence. Seconds turned to minutes and still nothing was said. _Thanks Celestia for making this one of the most awkward moments of my life_ I thought. AHA! I remembered -before leaving to go to aunt Celestia' s study- Shining and I had planned for a special evening and that I needed to go to the store to get some... protection.

'' hey Luna'' I piped up Luna's attention returned to me '' I need to go to the store to grab some bits- do you want to go there first''

Luna shrugged her shoulders before turning her head away. Wow this is the nicest she's ever been to me. I wonder what she's plotting.


	3. Chapter 3-Say what?

A Royal Three

Chapter 3

As we walked along the brightly coloured streets I realised Luna shaking horribly. Obviously this bought a smirk to my face – I mean it's not every day the night Princess scared. But being the goddess of love I had to see what was up.

''Luna...'' My voice trailed off. The strong deep blue alicorn before me crumbled bursting into tears. A few ponies shot me some dirty looks and I responded in the same way. I ushered Luna into a nearby toilet inside a cafe. After locking the door- I turned my attention to the now sobbing Princess.

'' Luna are you okay?'' I tried softly

'' No...'' she sniffled

'' Was it something I did? Was it...''

''No it!...'' Luna burst into tears once more ''no cadence it...it...It wasn't you''

I reached for some toilet paper and handed it to Luna. She looked up, Emerald eyes quivering.

''Then what was it?'' I tried again

'' Have you ever had ponies look at you in disgust- thinking why you thought it was okay to show your face?'' Luna spoke, dabbing her eyes. I obviously couldn't respond. I had nothing.

'' Luna- Is this about...''

''Nightmare moon? - Yes'' She cut me off '' Ever since I returned I haven't been able to go a place without a dirty look. Celestia thought if I went out with you people would see I was a good pony but...'' She begun to blubber

''Luna'' I replied as I stroked her mane '' you shouldn't care what others think of you- Your the princess you could always punish them if you like'' this made her giggle

'' Thanks cadence''

'' My pleasure'' I replied

Wow. Did I just have an emotional moment with Luna? What next- we get married?

* * *

Luna and I pushed our way through the busy crowds of Canterlot. Various ponies would stare and point at Luna but she would always reply with a smile. The bell rang as Luna and I stepped through the little door of the cosmetics shop. I smiled at the colt behind the counter before wondering off to the hygiene section with Luna close behind.

'' Mi amore...'' I glared back at Luna '' Uh... Cadence'', Much better '' where exactly are we?''

'' In the drug store'' I said picking up so body oil '' why?''

I turned around to see a horrified mare looking me up and down.

'' Luna...''

'' Oh cadence. A drug store! you're on drugs!'' she screeched '' How could you?" Celestia is going to be so ...''

'' Luna! A drug store is a...'' I explained. Luna wasn't having it she pulled out her phone and dialed in celestia's number. Oh . .Ring

''Hello tia?'' Luna bellowed into the phone. Ponies turned and stared. My ears fell back in embarrassment. I bit down on my bottom lip until I drew blood.

I heard Celestia's muffled voice through the phone. Luna nodded as if she was agreeing with my other aunt. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead. What if Celestia punishes me. Banishes me from canterlot,the crystal empire,ponyville. SHINING ARMOUR. It all happened so fast. I heard a crash, a sizzle and a crunch. I looked down to see the remains of a moon shaped phone under my hoof. I looked up and read the expression on Luna's face. She wasn't happy. Her jaw wide open- wide enough to catch a couple flies.

''Sorry?'' was all I could manage

To my surprise the deep Blue alicorn burst out laughing. Tears of silver streaming down her face

'' GOTCHA!'' Luna laughed

'' What?''

'' I tricked you bad'' She laughed harder '' And you thought I was actually calling celestia!- Priceless''

'' Pshaw'' A sea of bright pink spread across my face'' I knew that'' I hung my head to cover the hurt on my face.

'' Dont take it to heart Cadence it was just a joke'' She explained still laughing

'' I'M NOT A CHILD LUNA!'' I shouted '' I CAN TAKE A JOKE!'' . Luna drew back

_But you really cant. _I thought. I should have known Luna would pull such a joke. I mean that's not she's known for back in the palace. _sigh. _And here I thought we were of to a good start.

I sauntered off to what they call the '_Hygiene Isle' _ more commonly known as the '_Sex'_ isle. I found the colt's '_hygiene'_ section and looked for the _sex _items.

_Here we go. _I thought. I walked forwards to the shelves and picked up some condoms. _Now which one's. _I already knew shining's size all I needed was the flavour. As you probably know there are such things as flavoured condoms. Personally I like the coconut one because I love coconut- but today I decided to try a new one. Skittles will probably do. I picked up two skittles condoms and placed them in my basket-which I had picked up earlier-. As a looked down I noticed two pairs of hooves. Silver. Of course.

'' Hey...Um...Cadence. Sorry about earlier. I just couldn't resist'' Luna looked down at the ground as she said this '' I truly am...''

The look on her face changed from sad to puzzled as she looked down. Curious to find out what she was looking at. I looked down too.

'' What in the name of Celestia is that?'' She questioned. I followed her emerald eyes to the items in my basket.

'' Oh these?'' I said picking up the condoms

Luna nodded her head vigorously

''They're condoms'' I explained. Luna was still puzzled '' Y'know your colt wears 'em to protect you from getting pregnant during sex?''

''Oh yeah'' She face hoofed '' I went through a ton of those with a ton of different colts'' she laughed nervously. _Um ...wow _I thought.

''Lets go pay'' I suggested

We trotted to the colt attending the till and placed the basket on the side. You could tell by the look on his face he was slightly embarrassed about the items he was scanning.

'' thirteen bits please'' He requested. I handed over the bits and took my bag

'' Have a great day'' Luna and I said in unison as we left the shop

After leaving the shop I decided since shining got treated to some new _items_. I should treat myself too.

'' Hey Luna'' I said the bag in my mouth. Luna turned to face me '' Lets go lingerie shopping''

* * *

''Lingerie shopping?'' The words barley made it out her mouth '' but cadence I... I''

I stopped walking. Luna was still talking. But I wasn't listening. How could my aunt Luna buy lingerie if she didn't have a special some pony to show it off to? The thought of poor auntie Luna not being pleasured by anypony in a thousand years, crossed my mind. One thousand years without making love. I had too something. AH HA! I remembered a few weeks ago...

_Flash back_

* * *

Shining and I were planning a loving evening together under the stars when the subject drastically changed.

'' Cadence, honey? Can I ask you something'' I had just finished the checklist for our perfect night out as shining asked this

''hmm '' I replied checking things off the list

'' what if we had a... threesome'' my head whipped up as the words left his mouth

'' a threesome? - What do you mean?'' I questioned

'' You know like a...Sex threesome'' he paused before continuing- carefully picking his words '' one of the guards were talking about it at lunch and how he and his wife really enjoyed it and obviously it got me thinking''

'' But why? Don't I turn you on anymore'' I whimpered. At this shining armour leaned in for a kiss. It sent shivers down my spine and made my coat stand on end. We were locked in a passionate kiss. Our tongues dancing together. Sparks begun to fly. This reminded me of our first kiss. I felt his hooves slide onto my flanks- clenching them every so often. My hooves slid onto his back rubbing it up and down. We sat there kissing- the power so forceful it knocked us to the floor. But we were still locked in our embrace. Something hardened down bellow.

'' Shining Armour!'' I broke the kiss ''Naughty little stallion''

'' Sorry your just so damn hot''

'' I see'' I nibbled on his ear

'' Oh Cadence please I'm so horny I need you'' He pleaded

'' Okay.'' I teased ''show me what you've got''

_moments later_

We were both sprawled on the smell of sex haunting the air.

'' Hmm babe'' Shining murmured '' You turn me on''

'' I knew it'' I panted still recovering from our moment

Shining and I shared a laugh

'' But you know what would make this better'' I chuckled

'' What?'' Shining armour questioned

'' A threesome''

* * *

_Back to present time_

Luna would be the perfect pony for me and shining's threesome. We always talked about how we wanted an experienced pony with new strategies for climaxes. And I mean Luna has probably have had loads of experience like she said ' _She's been through a ton of condoms with a ton of colts_'

'' well auntie Luna'' I pondered on what to say next '' It wouldn't hurt to just a little shopping''

The Night Queen looked at me. Still unsure. _Please say yes- Please._

'' Okay'' She chuckled '' but cadence might I ask...''

'' Awesome! Let's go'' I smiled grabbing her hoof


	4. Chapter 4- Lingerie

Chapter 4

The sweet smell of lavender hit me as a Luna and I walked through the doors of _Sexy beasts _The most popular lingerie boutique in the whole of equestria. It was quite plain actually. The walls were a pastel yellow colour, whilst the ceiling was plain white. The floor was a pastel pink carpet with white polka dots and there were a few pink plant pots scattered around as well as the clothes racks but that was pretty much it. I guess simple is the new sophisticated. Luna and I stood in the door way analysing the room when a pastel yellow mare with a baby pink mane approached us.

'' hello and welcome to sexy beasts lingerie store how can I help you?'' the mare said shyly

'' Well me and my friend...'' Luna cut me off

'' FLUTTERSHY? IS THAT YOU?'' Luna said loudly

'' Princess Luna oh my'' A pink sea spread across fluttershy's nose

'' Fluttershy- you work here?'' I was shocked to see such a shy mare work in such a place

'' Um... Yes I do'' she paused '' b...but it's not what you think''

Luna stood her mouth still open with shock

'' Why are you working here then'' I questioned softly

'' Well... I needed to earn some extra money for the shelter and this was the highest paying place'' Fluttershy explained '' we haven't had any donations and plus It's nice to get out of ponyville for a while''

'' I see'' I nodded – Luna still shocked behind me

''So is there anything you girls need'' Fluttershy asked politely

'' Not at the minute but thank you Fluttershy'' I replied

And with that the yellow Pegasus flew away back to the reception desk.

'What was Fluttershy doing here'' Luna asked

I face hoofed. Was Luna deaf? Oh never mind. I walked over to a rack full of play suits. I particularly liked a silky pink one leotard with fluff around the collar and some on the back like a bunny tail. I picked it up with my magic – surrounding it with a blue aurora before noticing some other pieces of lingerie. After about five minutes I had gathered a large collection of rather revealing lingerie the kind Shining armour likes. I trotted up to Luna who was admiring herself in the mirror.

'' Hey Luna found anything you like'' I asked. She turned in shock

'' WHY WOULD I LIKE ANYTHING AS REVEALING AS THIS?!'' Luna proclaimed

'' I...Um'' I stammered

'' THE CLOTHES THAT PONIES WEAR TODAY ARE _DISCUSTING_'' She continued

Ponies begun to stare at us. I felt a sea of red take over my face. I ushered a now ranting Luna into a nearby changing room and covered her mouth with me right hoof.

'' Luna'' I hissed '' that's the point of lingerie – it's supposed to be revealing''

'' Huh? But why?'' she questioned. Once again I face hoofed myself.

'' It attracts ponies to your body'' I was getting frustrated now. I thought she knew this? Luna looked at me as if I was a filthy peasant

'' Why would I want that?''

'' SO THEY HAVE SEX WITH YOU!'' I screamed. Luna's face turned from deep blue to bright face crumpled before she begun blubbering.

''Luna I...'' I stammered

'' Don't apologize.'' She whispered. '' Listen Cadenece I want to tell you something'' she hung her head in shame. I placed my hoof under chin and lifted it up. '' I have never had sex before''

I wasn't shocked,surprised or angry. I didn't eve care

'' Don't be ashamed Luna'' I cooed '' Shining and I didn't have it till after the wedding so what if you haven't done it yet? You still have a beautiful figure and I bet colts are drooling over you right now!''

'' Yeah, a figure that nopony wants'' Luna sighed '' All the colt's would rather take you or Celestia any day''

'' Thats not true- any pony would be lucky to have sex with you''

That's when I remembered. The threesome. It would be a perfect first time experience and I'm sure Luna would have loads of spells to increase orgasm.

'' Luna, how would you like to have your first time with me?'' I smiled

'' WHAT?''

'' Of course shining armour would be there and it would be like a...''

I paused. Luna was sat in the corner hyperventilating. I rushed to her and conjured up a paper bag with my magic for Luna to breathe in.

'' Cadence...I...can't...possibly..._do it…_with…you…and…your husband'' she panted breathing into the bag between words

''Of course you can'' I rubbed Luna's back ''we don't mind''

Luna stopped breathing into the bag and looked up to me with worried eyes

'' But why?'' Luna asked

'' well shining heard from a guard that threesomes can increase pleasure and we thought we'd try it out'' I replied

'' But what if I hurt you? …I've never had sex before'' The night princess whispered

'' Let Shining and I take the lead first'' I stroked Luna's sparkling mane '' Then when you're comfortable you can take it''

The goddess of the dark looked back down to the changing room floor. Dragging her hoof along the gold carpet.

'' I promise, we'll take good care of you''

'' Okay'' She smiled warmly at me '' I know you will''

I felt Luna's hooves snake around my waist. She pulled my into a warm hug. I let my hooves slither around Luna, pulling her in tighter. We sat –in what seemed like forever in silence. That is until Luna broke the hug.

''So how about we get me some sexy outfits?'' she teased

'' Well we would want you to look pretty for your first time'' I teased back


	5. Chapter 5- Scissors

Luna is so beautiful. She just doesn't see it in herself. Her body is slim but curved and her flank is big and juicy. But ponies are too afraid to notice. I'm not afraid.

'' What do you think of this one Cadence?'' Luna questioned. I snapped back into reality to reply

'' I don't think I like that one. It doesn't fit your body shape'' I shook my head. Luna nodded and slipped back into the changing room to try another piece she had picked out- with my aid- of course. I sat there in silence waiting for Luna to return when a sudden thought popped into my head. _Shouldn't Luna have a little taste of sex before tonight?_ I thought. I mean imagine what she would do if I randomly shoved my pussy into her face. Probably scream that's what.Another thought popped into my head. This time it was an image. Luna was sucking my pussy as I moaned with pleasure. I begged her for more and more until I came. ''Cadence'' Luna called ''Cadence?''

I snapped out of my vision. To find Luna was calling me in real life

''Cadence come tell how this one looks'' Luna yelled from the changing room

''Of course Luna'' I yelled back. I tried to gather myself together before realising I had squirted from my dream. Using my magic I used a spell that reversed visible cum before heading to Luna. When I walked in my heart dropped before bouncing back up. Luna looked so hot! She was wearing a silver Minnie skirt that revealed her boobs and pussy. On the upper half of her body she wore a sparkle silver transparent corset. Luna was also wearing navy socks to complete the look.

'' W...wow Luna'' I stammered '' you look amazing''

'' You really think so?'' She smiled '' I thought the socks were a bit much''

'' Oh no Luna'' I was getting flustered '' they really complete the outfit''

'' Well I'm sold I want this set'' She announced

'' Okay well let's go pay'' I laughed

We trotted over to the counter to find Fluttershy sitting behind it

'' What very nice choices ladies'' the pink haired mare smiled

''why thank you Fluttershy'' Luna replied '' Cadence picked them out''

My face turned pinker than my fur

''Oh well Cadence must have excellent taste'' Fluttershy chuckled

'' Thank you'' I blushed

Luna placed the Lingerie on the counter before allowing Fluttershy to calculate the price of both sets. Fluttershy looked up at us with a worried look once she'd finished calculating.

'' Oh girls the outfits are quite expensive a...are you sure you want them?'' Fluttershy stammered

Luna glared at the till before smiling softly at Flutters. ''Of course 500 bits is no problem'' Luna handed Fluttershy 1,500 bits. Fluttershy stared puzzled at Luna

''Some of it's for your animal sanctuary'' Luna smiled '' I know how much the animals mean to you''

'' Oh thank you LUNA!'' Fluttershy screeched '' Oh I mean thank you Luna'' she whispered

Luna and I headed out the door after waving goodbye to Flutters. In the distance we heard the clock tower strike four. The canterlot shops were beginning to close for the night and the nightclubs begun to set up for the rest of the day.

'' Hey Luna it's getting late- fancy a fly back to the castle'' Luna turned to me as I spoke

'' Sure! I bet can beat you'' And with that Luna took off

'' Hey!'' I called after her

The two of us were soaring through the warm summer breeze, wings spread wide out and manes flowing. We passed a few pegasi guards on our way to the castle and by the time we got there we were both out of breath. I can see why Celestia ordered a carriage for us.

'' Hey Cadence let's go up to my room for a bit and hang out'' Luna suggested once we'd calmed down

'' Okay- Let me just send word to Celestia that we have arrived back at the castle'' I replied

Luna nodded before trotting up to her chambers. I beckoned one of the guards over once she'd left

'' Yes your majesty'' The grey unicorn answered

'' Send word to the princess that we have arrived'' I responded '' Oh and make sure nopony bothers us''

'' Right away princess'' The guard bowed before he left. I proceeded to walk up to Luna's chambers. I noticed as I climbed the stairs that everything that was gold was now sparkling silver. I continued walking as I saw the progression of the colours all around me, the walls that were once a soft sunset colour was now a deep purple with the occasional streak of midnight blue. Golden suns turned into silver stars. Even the guards had changed! I walked on to find that the normal guards had been replaced with Luna's night guards. I came to a Holt at Luna's grand door. It was much like Auntie Tia's door except with shades of blue and purples and black caressed the door. Like I asked Luna's night guards were dismissed to give me and Luna some privacy. Oh how I wonder what I'll do first. Lick her pussy dry or create my own dick with my magic. Oh I can't wait!

I knocked on the large door before pushing down on the handle and entering. I was so shocked at what I saw. Luna was bending over, her tail wide in the air, her pussy fully exposed to me. I felt my own pussy getting wet. Lust took over me. I wanted to charge forwards and pin Luna to the ground. But I stood still. Just then Luna spun round. She had a surprised look on her face at first but it soon dissolved when she noticed it was me.

'' Oh cadence it's only you'' She smiled

'' Yup...'' I replied

''Why don't you take a seat'' Luna motioned to a rather comfy looking chair near a TV.

''oh...um...Sure'' I nodded. I casually trotted up to the chair despite my tail rapidly raising, almost exposing my wet vagina.

'' I'm just going to take off my formal attire and change into something more cosy. Is that alright?'' Luna asked

''Oh yes sure I'll be fine'' I smiled sliding into the soft velvet chair. Hmmm it was so soft. It felt like Shining's fur brushing against mine. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I noticed something. It was a case for a...PONY PORN VIDEO! Why on earth did Luna have this? Had she been watching it? I looked closer to see Big Mac riding rarity. I flipped over the cover, still in awe, to read the description.

_This Video features clips of the following ponies_ it read

_Big Mac and Rarity in Big Dick_

_Twilight and Rainbow dash In Rainbow is magic_

_Derpy and Dr Hooves in Time travels_

_And lastly the spa twins plus caramel in Sweet Spas_

I was amazed at how many ponies were in this, especially Twilight. I'm going to be having stern words with that filly next time I see her. At that moment Luna came out from her bathroom in a short (rather attractive) baby blue night gown.

''I see you found my DVD'' Luna smiled seductively.

''Y...Yeah I did'' was all I managed '' How did you have time to watch it before I came''

'' I cast a slow motion spell on you-that only _I _would notice'' she smiled again. But this time I saw the lust in her eyes.

'' Luna you sneaky little mare'' I teased sexily

'' I am naughty aren't I'' She replied in a sexy tone

'' Yes and I think I'm going to need to punish you'' I laughed. I used my magic to lock the door before levitating Luna over to the bed and pinning her down.

'' Let me see. Where to start'' I smiled

'' Anywhere you fancy'' Luna teased

I used my bright blue aurora to rip Luna's night gown at her boobs. Then I used my magic to create my own little night gown just like Luna's but in baby pink.

''Here will be fine'' I smirked sexily. I immediately began to suck Luna's boobs. They were so big and juicy. I found my hoof wondering up to Luna's pussy. It was already wet. Perfect. I massaged her clit playing with it and occasionally squeezing her pussy.

''Ahhhhhh Cadence don't stop!'' Luna moaned. I saw her horn glint and realised she was casting a sound proof spell on the room so nopony could hear us. I stopped sucking her boobs and begun viscously licking her pussy. Sticking my tongue in and out. All I heard was Luna moaning despretly for me to go on and I did. '' Go on Cadence faster!'' She screamed

Her pussy was so warm and soft and tasted like sweet vanilla ice cream. Then I felt her pussy walls closing in on my tongue. I decided to go faster and faster until she came hard in my mouth. Like a puppy dog I lapped up her love juices swallowing her heavy load.

''Cadence what was that sensation?'' Luna asked

''It was called a climax'' I replied '' You get it when your pleasured alot''

'' Oh I see. I think I know something that can do that'' Luna suggested

'' Oh and what's that'' I asked

''It's called scissors'' Luna said '' Twi and RD did it in the video''

''I see''

''So do you want to have a go''

''sure'' I replied getting into the position. Luna slid her pussy onto mine and we begun grinding. It felt so good. I could feel the energy coursing through my veins.

''Oh Luna you feel so good'' I moaned

''You too Cadence'' She moaned back ''Faster''

I did as told and begun to grind faster and faster. So did Luna. We were both beginning to get sweaty. Grinding and Grinding.

''Luna I'm coming to the climax!'' I screeched

''Me too!'' Luna called out

Just then a burst of purple magic appeared. And there he was. Shining armour


End file.
